Obsesión
by KaoruIrisHimura
Summary: Primera parte de la serie Tendencias. Estaba destinado a ser una sola vez, pero Marinette y sus manos mágicas seguían atrayéndolo. TRADUCCION del fic de Kryalla Orchid, Obsession.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: No soy dueña de Miraculous Ladybug y si lo fuera, no le cambiaría nada en absoluto.

Notas de Kry: No soy buena. Esta soy yo, yendo con la corriente. Culpen a Katergator y Pinkuchama por esto. Saludos a todos mis fans, viejos y nuevos, mientras nos aventuramos en un nuevo fandom.

La serie Tendencias fue escrita basada en los primero trece episodios en Francés y Koreano. Se comenzó antes de que saliera el doblaje en Inglés. No incorpora el canon de las historias de origen, sino el mío.

"Obsession" es la primera de tres mini novelas, las siguientes dos se llaman "Glaze" y "Quiver".

Super advrtencia: akjsdhkjsdhhaskd

* * *

Obsession

Se suponía que fuera solo una vez.

La desesperación lo guió, acosando sus pasos, mientras saltaba por los tejados de París. Un anhelo ardiente que no podría, y no sería ignorado. Su pecho se tensó, arrebatándole el ya desigual aliento mientras las calles se volvían más y más familiares.

De no ser por la lluvia, el aroma del pan recién horneado llenaría el aire y tentaría sus sentidos. De no ser por las nubes, espesas y oscuras, la luz de las estrellas hubiera tomado su mano y guiado su camino.

Pero no había luz de las estrellas ni aroma de pan horneado esta noche. Solo calor y humedad y Marinette.

Se suponía que fuera una vez.

Con corazones lastimados y egos heridos, se encontraron solos en medio de un remolino de hormonas, compartiendo el dolor común de un abrumador amor no correspondido. Dentro del caos sus dedos extendidos se habían encontrado, rotos y solitarios, aferrándose al otro como a una línea de vida.

Ella sufría por alguien que no sabía que existía y él pensaba en eso como una triste y lastimosa existencia para su príncipe. ¿Como podía haber alguien incapaz de ser cegado por su brillo?

Él estaba enamorado de quién no podía devolver su amor, y escondía su dolor detrás de coqueteos y sonrisas.

Dos corazones, tan diferentes en su pena y a la vez tan similares, anhelaban consuelo en la oscuridad.

Envuelta en pijamas banco y rosa, ella se sentó en su diván de lunares, un diario en su regazo y a su lado una bandeja con un par de tazas y un termo, macarrones franceses y un pedazo de queso. Una toalla descansaba en una silla en clara invitación. La luz era tenue, la habitación estaba iluminada por una sola lámpara que descansaba a su lado.

Empujando la ventana, él se coló dentro. "Hola Princesa, ¿me extrañaste?"

Ella colocó su pluma entre las páginas del diario mientras lo cerraba. "El gato finalmente decidió entrar."

Levantando la toalla, se sacudió el agua del cuerpo. "¿Estabas preocupada?"

Ella no lo admitiría aunque fuera así. "No estaba ansiosa por beberme todo este chocolate caliente yo sola."

Agradecido por el escudo a prueba de agua de Plagg, Chat Noir se sentó en el diván al lado de ella y sonrió.

Su ojos se abrieron y ella levantó sus manos en un gesto de suplica. "No, no lo–"

Chat Noir sacudió su cabello, bañando tanto a su princesa como a su alrededor con finas gotas de agua.

"¡Eres un gato!" se quejó ella, su risa parecía tranquilizantes carillones de viento. "¡No un perro!"

Él se inclinó hacia ella colocando cada mano a un lado de su ágil cuerpo. "Ah, pero me querrías de cualquier manera ¿no es así, mi Princesa?"

Los dedos contra su pecho gentilmente lo empujaron hacia atrás. "Tal vez."

Inmutable, él tomó un macarrón como bocadillo mientras ella servía de beber para los dos. "¿Tú los hiciste?"

Suaves soplidos crearon ondas sobre el chocolate cuando ella llevó la taza hasta sus labios. "Si."

"Deliciosos, mi Princesa. Simplemente divinos, justo como su cocinera."

Un sonrojo se extendió en sus mejillas. "Eres un coqueto."

Él sonrió. "Purr-fecto."

Avergonzada, Marinette colocó su taza en la bandeja y cambió el tema. "Me preguntaba si vendrías, considerando la lluvia. El Ladyblog dijo que el ataque fue hace horas."

"¿Quién podría resistirse a ti?" ronroneó. Un error, mientras miraba la luz atenuándose en sus ojos azules. Cubriéndolo, agregó, "Tu amiga maneja el Ladyblog, ¿cierto?"

Marinette asintió. "Alya."

"¿Y qué piensa Alya de nuestras reuniones secretas?"

El sonrojo se profundizó y Marinette no pudo encontrarse con su mirada. "Ella no lo sabe."

"¿Te avergüenzas de mi?" preguntó él, su concentración en los macarrones.

Sus coletas se balancearon mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No quiero compartirlo. Si ella lo supiera, entonces todos se enterarían y… y… me gusta que me visites."

Él sonrió. "A mi también me gusta."

El sonrojo bajó por su cuello y ella buscó algo que decir. "Traje queso para tu… um…"

"Kwami," completó Chat Noir y asintió viendo el pedazo de queso. "Gracias."

"Así, cuando tu anillo comience a parpadear, no tendrás que salir corriendo a casa bajo la lluvia, sin tu transformación."

La última vez, cuando ella había sido muy tentadora para considerar irse y él había forzado la transformación tanto como había podido. La última vez, cuando él había perdido la transformación en su terraza, con su preciosa doncella cerrando los ojos para no revelar su identidad; mientras que él balbuceaba una explicación. Esa última vez, Plagg se había quejado amargamente por su falta de alimento, pero fue tranquilizado rápidamente con pan con queso. Adrien se había sorprendido de la compañera de clase que tomó su secreto con gracia.

Sintió la calidez en los berberechos de bondad en su corazón. "Pero, por desgracia, mi Princesa, mientras él descansa verías mi verdadera belleza. Y ya te impresiono suficiente sin necesidad de eso."

Ella le hizo una mueca. "Como si fuera cierto. Además-" Sacó una tira de tela de debajo de los cojines. "Yo… hum…"

"Una venda." La sonrisa de él se volvió coqueta y le guiñó un ojo. "Oh, estoy seguro que podremos encontrarle otros usos."

Levantando un pie, ella pisó con la punta de sus dedos sobre sus costillas. "Basta Chat."

Él tomó su tobillo y deslizó los dedos lentamente hasta su espinilla. Ojos verdes chocaron con azules y él se vio atraído hacia ella sin invitación.

Se suponía que fuera solamente una vez. Pero él seguía volviendo por más. Ella era irresistible.

Ella se derritió sobre el diván y él la siguió en su abrazo. Acurrucado entre sus piernas, buscó su calidez, comodidad y comprensión. "¿Así está bien?"

Los dedos acariciaron su cuello y bailaron por el cabello de su nuca, en un suave consuelo. "Si."

Su amada, siempre indulgente y perseverante, desaparecía prontamente tras derrotar a un akuma, volviendo a su muy importante vida diaria. Ella era Ladybug por el deber. Él era Chat Noir por la libertad. Ella era negocios, sin juegos, resolución pura. Si él pudiera convertirse en Chatt Noir para siempre, dejaría atrás su vida sin ningún remordimiento.

Ella lo necesitaba, incluso podría llegar a amarlo, pero no como él la amaba. Ella no sabía, no entendía. No como Marinette.

Marinette. Dulce. Encantadora. Con una picardía de la que no había sido consciente y, que a su vez, encontraba deleitante. Algo que no podía obtener de ella como Adrien, lo cual lo enfadaba inmensamente. Amable, muy amable, lo suficiente como para aceptar un gato de callejón desaliñado como él en una noche tormentosa.

Plagg trató de explicarlo. Este deseo. Esta necesidad. Una llama que llevaba dentro cuando era Chat Noir, diferente de todo lo que había experimentado como Adrien. Cuanto más se transformara, y más tiempo durara la transformación, más fuerte la necesidad. Incluso después de vencer un akuma, la maraña en su cuerpo lo asfixiaba.***

"¿Ella lo sabe?"

Él dibujó su clavícula con la punta de sus dedos. "No lo entendería."

"Podría, si se lo dijeras. Ella podría hacer esto por ti. Entonces no me necesitarías."

Él se detuvo, se apoyó sobre sus hombros para poder ver su rostro. "¿Ya no quieres que venga?"

Tenía una expresión de dolor, pero no podía entender lo que ella estaba pensando. "No. Solo pienso que Ladybug podría darte lo que necesitas si se lo pidieras–"

Había una razón por la que nunca se lo había pedido. Estaba seguro que ella lo complacería, pero sería por obligación. Rodaría sus ojos, se burlaría, diría alguna ingeniosa ocurrencia, y él sentiría su corazón hacerse pedazos bajo su franqueza. Marinette nunca lo hizo sentir así. "Mi Lady no podría invitarme macarrones con chocolate. Mi Lady no me esperaría en la lluvia para asegurarse que estoy bien. La sonrisa de mi Lady no ilumina su rostro cuando me ve. La tuya si. Ella no puede darme lo que necesito, Marinette. Lo que yo necesito, mi Princesa, eres tu. Y una princesa en mucho más brillante que una heroína."****

Ella parecía asombrada por sus declaraciones. "Chat-"

Sus ojos se alejaron de ella. "Desgraciadamente, yo soy un simple caballero y si tu ciego príncipe finalmente ha visto la luz, lo lamentaré…"

"No lo ha hecho." Tiernas manos contra su cara lo persuadieron de vuelta. "No hay otro lugar en el que prefiera estar."

Pero había alguien más con quien prefería estar.

Su oreja presionó contra el pecho de ella y él cerró sus ojos. Sus latidos sonaban rítmicamente, incrementando su velocidad y él contestó con un suave gruñido. Ágiles dedos acariciaron su espalda subiendo por su columna y se enterraron en su cabello. Con sus dedos rozando contra su cuero cabelludo, él se permitió relajarse y la maraña de sensaciones en su estomago comenzó a deshacerse. Arqueando hacía atrás su cabeza, el dolor en su estomago disminuyó mientras los dedos de Marinette se perdían en la línea de su quijada para rascar bajo su barbilla.

Maullando, frotó su rostro contra el de ella, sonriendo mientras se retorcía en sus brazos.

Ella jamás se burló cuando el gato exigió. Nunca lo regañó cuando la tocaba o le daba "besos gatunos". Nunca se quejó cuando ronroneó. Solo parecía disfrutar sus caricias tanto como él las disfrutaba.

Se suponía que fuera solamente una vez. Un momento atrapado en el tiempo, una tristeza y un anhelo suprimidos por un breve momento de unión. Pero una vez se convirtió en otra, y esa se convirtió en muchas más, y él no pudo mantenerse alejado.

Marinette era un regalo.

Sus manos eran un pecado.

Para él, ninguna de las dos era suficiente.

Su príncipe era un hombre muy, muy afortunado, si alguna vez recuperaba el sentido y lograba ver lo maravillosa que era ella. Ronroneando, Chat Noir levantó su cabeza lo suficiente para presionar su oreja contra su palma. Con voluntad propia, sus ojos se cerraron en un lento parpadeo.

Marinette le devolvió el gesto.

Él se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó la de ella. El ronroneo en su pecho se profundizó mientras tallaba su rostro contra la suave piel de su mejilla. La orilla de sus labios rozó el borde de los de ella.

Marinette ahogó un jadeo y Chat Noir se congeló mientras el aire entre ellos se sobrecargaba.

Había barreras. Límites, consecuencias y acuerdos nunca dichos. Si bien íntimo, lo que ellos compartían nunca había sido sexual. Él había evitado las áreas donde podría hacerla sentir incómoda. Habían forjado confianza y respeto, él nunca tomó más de lo que ella estuvo dispuesta a ofrecer. Nunca cruzó las líneas que ella dibujó. Cada paso dado con su permiso y consentimiento.

Esto era sobre el gato, no sobre el chico. El gato que necesitaba caricias, necesitaba el roce y la afirmación. No el joven que añoraba amor y afecto. Esto era sobre Plagg y sus estúpidas, estúpidas obsesiones que de alguna forma se arrastraron dentro de la psique de Adrien cuando se trasformaba y se manifestaron como una adicción a ser acariciado.

No se trataba del chico famélico y solitario en este mundo frio y lluvioso. Ni de la chica con sus manos mágicas y una entrañable sonrisa. La chica con el corazón de oro que vivía en una habitación de lunares rosa. La chica que llevaba la luz del sol en su sonrisa. La chica que tomó su rostro y acercó sus labios para encontrarse con los de él.

Su mente quedó en blanco, y luego se llenó en el espacio suspiro.

Se había dejado llevar antes, atraído por su abrazo, una corriente fresca y el velo de la necesidad de caricias. Ahora se derretía contra su calor, el fuego líquido contra sus labios y la promesa de mucho más. El sabor cambiaba y cuando ella abrió su boca, sus sentidos se inundaron. Chocolate caliente y miel, caramelo y crema. Caliente y picante, como la chica debajo de él.

Los dedos se enterraban en su cabello, rasguñando su nuca. Los dedos de sus pies acariciando la parte posterior de su pierna. El inexistente espacio entre sus pechos quemaba con un fuego que lo devoraba.

Él se encontraba en la mejor parte de dos mundos. Sus manos fueron pecaminosas cuando acariciaron sus orejas y cuando se aferraron a sus hombros. Mientras acariciaban su rubio cabello y atravesaban la parte baja de su espalda pecaminosamente.

Un ronroneo surgió fuerte en su pecho mientras él la acercaba y fue el turno de ella de maullar. Dejó el sonido reverberar en sus orejas y su mente, dividido entre querer oírlo de nuevo y descubrir que otros sonidos podría obtener.

Ella susurró su nombre contra sus labios y sus manos se volvieron en un suave empujón. Lo intoxicaba, dejándolo robar más besos mientras se ponía de pie.

Acariciando su rostro, murmuró.

"Tu anillo parpadea", susurro ella.

Con los ojos cerrados, el dejó que la piel de su rostro la besara en lugar de sus labios. "No me importa."

El aliento de ella golpeo contra su cuello "Chat-"

"Tienes queso y una venda." Ella volteo el rostro, así que él mordió su cuello en su lugar.

"Eso no nos hará ningún bien en este momento." Con calma, sus manos lo coaccionaron de vuelta adonde ella quería. "Dejó de llover."

A él no le importó. "Así parece."

"Debes irte."

Un puño frío sujetó su espalda y no quiso abrir los ojos para ver el arrepentimiento brillando en su cara. "Si eso es lo que deseas."

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarla mañana? ¿Cómo iba a pretender no conocer sus sonidos y sus manos? ¿Cómo ignoraría su intoxicante presencia detrás de él ahora que conocía el sabor de sus labios? ¿Cómo existiría sin probarlos de nuevo? Había sido difícil actuar normal cuando habían sido solo caricias, ahora ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir?

Los dedos se cerraron contra sus orejas regalándole otra caricia. "¿Te veré mañana?

Los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron de golpe. Con labios hinchados, el cabello despeinado y una camisa que se había subido y torcido al mismo tiempo, parecía ruborizada, madura e… insegura.

Cautivado, la miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior con sus dientes y preguntaba nuevamente. "¿Te veré mañana?"

Una sonrisa coqueta se extendió por su rostro y se detuvo a robar un último y prolongado beso. "Como desees, mi Princesa."

* * *

Notas de Kaoru: Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia de Kryalla Orchid llamada Obsession. Pienso que es una de las historias mejor escritas que he leído, así que me gustaría compartirla con ustedes.

¡Ahora sí!

NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN

*** he remained coiled tighter thana a spring – Esta frase fue muy difícil de traducir pues no sé a que se refiere exactamente. Literalmente diría "Él permaneció enroscado más cerrado que un resorte". O_o?

**** La última palabra aquí es "Lady" pero sentí que no iba bien con la traducción, así que trate con dama y doncella. Finalmente decidía adaptarlo con "heroína".

Si la historia les gusta apoyen a su autora!, y si ya la leyeron dejen su opinión al respecto! Estoy segura que a ella le encantará leerlos nuevamente!

Sean pacientes con la traductora (es novata) y gracias por detenerse a leer! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de Kry: este es más un capítulo de transición diseñado para dar un poco de contexto pero aún así continúa con la historia.

También, fue escrito antes de que salieran las versiones en Inglés, por eso uso Chat Noir. Al ser Australiana, no he visto las versiones en Inglés aún, así que los personajes se parecen a lo que yo he visto en las versiones Coreana y Francesa.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Ser Adrien era como vivir en el fondo del océano. Sin luz, solo el abrumador peso de la oscuridad. Las responsabilidades lo presionaban, el deber le golpeaba el ego, y el deseo de aprobación le robaba el aliento. No podía respirar, no podía moverse, no podía ser él mismo. Transformado en un modelo de revista perfecto.

En público, cada movimiento era criticado. Párate derecho, sonríe pero no demasiado, se educado y digno. Haz tu parte. Se un ciudadano modelo. Pon en alto el nombre de la familia. No defraudes a tu padre.

En privado, todos sus movimientos eran ignorados. Confinado y exiliado a su habitación, supervisado y olvidado solo para pulir su brillo cuando llegaba la compañía. Exhibido como un muñeco.

Era un títere. Lo sabía. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. No había otra familia, ni más dinero aparte de una mesada y tenía que esperar hasta cumplir dieciocho años antes de que su herencia fuera liberada.

Además, no quería escapar. No era malo. El amaba a su padre y en algún lugar dentro de ese duro exterior, su padre lo amaba también. Solo era… sobreprotector. Viendo siempre por los interés de Adrien. Sobreprotector y distante, no dos rasgos que funcionaran bien juntos.

Una brillo en la oscuridad le llevó a Plagg. Travieso, huraño, libre y con una insaciable sed de queso. Con Plagg llegó el anillo. Una oportunidad. Una elección. Un destino.

Ahora, podía escapar. Correr por los tejados de Paris y sentirse bien consigo mismo. Proteger al inocente. Ser libre de los ojos críticos de su padre. Interactuar con la gente en lugar de ser parte de la decoración.

Plagg lo había guiado a Ladybug y Adrien quedó prendado. Belleza, gracia y un increíble intelecto, su corazón gritaba anhelante. Llevó tiempo construir la confianza entre ellos para actuar como un arma en la pelea contra el akuma, pero habían caído juntos en un ritmo natural.

Ladybug era asombrosa.

Había sido difícil al principio. Adrien no sabía comportarse como un héroe y desconocía como interactuar con alguien que no pasaba el tiempo diciéndole que hacer, sino pidiendo su ayuda. Abriendo la boca, todo lo que podría salir de sus labios eran piropos y bromas gatunas.

Adrien supuso que era obra de Plagg. Había descubierto que si suplía a Plagg con suficiente queso, se abriría respecto a su pasado. Sobre cómo había apoyado a los Chat Noirs que trabajaron al lado de Ladybug por un milenio. Cómo la transformación acumulaba el conocimiento de sus predecesores y llevaban al joven héroe a seguir las acciones que su mente quería. Sus propias habilidades permitieron la transformación, añadiendo esgrima a su mar de conocimiento. Ya qué eso era lo que él sabía mejor, pues pasaba mucho tiempo practicando. Pero el parkour se lo dejaba a Plagg.

En ocasiones, el gas que le provocaba a Plagg el exceso de queso valía la pena a cambio de las historias que podía contar.

Como Chat Noir, podía hacer cosas que no podía hacer como Adrien. Saltar. Brincar. Pelear. Caer. Coquetear.

Oh, como podía coquetear, ella lo rechazaría con gracia, vencerían al akuma y desaparecerían de vuelta a sus vidas hasta la siguiente ocasión. Sin importar que hiciera, Adrien no podía conseguir que Ladybug se quedara. Ella era un enigma, un tentador secreto, uno que tanto anhelaba como temía desenmarañar.

El no sabía lo que haría si alguna vez correspondía su afecto. Ella le coqueteaba a su manera sutil y el rebosaba de felicidad pero, podía asegurar que ella siempre se mantenía cuidadosamente bajo control. Alguna veces lo prefería así, para que las cosas no cambiaran entre ellos.

Ella lo necesitaba. Él la necesitaba. Juntos eran dos mitades de un todo, pero había una línea separándolos que él no podía romper. Cuando su mano se estiraba sobre él vacío, acercándose hacia ella, la de ella permanecía a un costado.

Ladybug le entregó a Marinette, pidiéndole que la protegiera de un akuma. Después que la impresión inicial desapareciera, notó cuan ingeniosa y valiente era Marinette y vio a su compañera de clase con nuevos ojos.

Mientras Ladybug escondía sus emociones, Marinette era un libro abierto. Cuando ella sonreía todo su cuerpo la seguía. Cuando ella reía, su risa se desprendía del cielo. Cuando estaba triste, era como si los cielos mismos se vertieran para ahogarlos. Y cuando era torpe, era _ridícula_.

El descubrir lo mucho que él necesitaba caricias fue un accidente.

Había sido hacía meses y la necesidad había crecido lentamente. Sintió comezón en su piel y la sensación creció diariamente. Sin importar cuanto se rascara, nada aliviaba la comezón. Trató todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir. Tallar su espalda contra la pared, baños de agua fría y caliente, baños con lociones. Considero pedir a su padre que lo llevara a ver un médico. Era alérgico a las plumas, tal vez esto era una nueva alergia. Pero su padre se encontraba ausente y Nathalie no pudo contactarlo.

Convertirse en Chat Noir y tratar de escapar de la comezón había sido una de sus más locas ideas.

Algo lo había atraído, llamado o arrastrado a través de las azoteas de Paris, no le importó. La desesperación fue su guía mientras buscaba a su heroína. Tenía que estar en algún lugar. Ella sabría que hacer. Ella podría ayudar.

La comezón se convirtió en un frenesí, arrastrándose por su piel y deleitándose en su carne. Consideró que quizás Plagg había hechado polvo pica-pica dentro de su traje como una broma pero todo lo que pudo obtener del kwami fue una tontería sobre la "naturaleza de un gato".

Dios, ¿por qué no se detenía? Entre sus omóplatos, subiendo por su columna, a través de su cabello, detrás de sus orejas. ¿Qué era? ¿pulgas? ¿piojos? ¿Algún otro castigo?

De algún modo, había caído del techo a la terraza y tratado de rascar la irritación contra las barandillas. Marinette lo encontró agitándose como un gato escaldado, frotándose la espalda a lo largo del barandal para alcanzar una comezón que no podía eliminar.

Su suave voz lo había llamado, confuso e inseguro. Apenas había registrado su presencia antes de enroscarse en un ovillo suplicando.

Había encontrado alivio bajo sus manos. Fríos dedos buscaron la carne ardiendo y se llevaron la irritación. El alivio despertó un nuevo lado de él. Espontáneo y sin ataduras. Se había frotado contra su mano, inclinándose en su toque. Cara, pecho y quijada y se encontraba sobre su regazo.

El ronroneo los sorprendió a ambos. El retumbar profundo dentro de su pecho lo trajo de vuelta de la confusión causada por la comezón y la miró en shock.

Marinette había cubierto su boca con una mano y reído, llamándolo gato tonto, volviendo a acariciarlo.

Era la única que sabía. La única que podía ayudarlo cuando la necesidad se volvía excesiva.

Aunque el beso hubiera sido un accidente, no se arrepentía. Ella lo había besado y ahora, un día después, aún podía saborearla en sus labios.

Adrien suspiró y su vista se perdió en su libro. Se sentó en un asiento del patio, manteniéndose fuera de la llovizna mientras esperaba que llegara su chofer. La miró, sentada en una banca cercana concentrada en su Tablet. Quería hablarle como él mismo, pero cada vez que trataba, algo salía mal.

Esta mañana habían chocado en las escaleras de la escuela. Ella iba tarde, él no estaba mirando por donde iba y terminaron en una situación comprometedora** . Enrojeciendo, ella había balbuceado una disculpa y luego desapareció dentro de la escuela antes de que él pudiera responder. Estupefacto, no había podido hacer nada más que mirar.

Ella no podía mirarlo durante la clase, incluso después de haberle preguntado si estaba bien tras el golpe. Luego Chloé se abalanzó sobre él cuando había estado a punto de sugerirle a Marinette que comieran su almuerzo en grupo. Durante gimnasia, cuando se paró a su lado e hiso un comentario ocioso sobre el esgrima, ella había huido de la sala.

Su conmovedor discurso acerca del presidente de clase le demostró a él y a muchos otros cuán segura y determinada era . También era amable, siempre más preocupada por sus compañeros que por ella. En cada ataque que ocurriera en la escuela (¿Por qué habría tantos?), Marinette era la primera en entrar en acción y sacar a la gente. Ella era valiente, así que, ¿por qué Adrien la asustaba al extremo de hacerla incapaz de hablar?

Cuando se enteró que estaba enamorada, buscó a su amado con la esperanza de poder dirigir al desventurado tonto hacia ella, pero tras meses de cuidadosa vigilancia, no pudo identificar quien era. Ella no actuaba enamorada ni coqueteaba con nadie.

No podía invitarla a salir como él mismo, sabiendo que añoraba estar con otro. Eso no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos, no había escuchado a propósito.

"¿Marinette, por qué estas mirando juguetes para gatos?"

Adrien echó un vistazo, observando a Alya mirar por encima del hombro de Marinette. "Oh. Hay un gato callejero vagando por mi casa. Entró por mi ventana para ocultarse de la lluvia."

Alya se sentó a su lado y se inclinó para ver su Tablet. "¿Oh, en serio? ¿Planeas adoptarlo? No pensé que tu mamá lo permitiera."

"Será nuestro secreto," dijo Marinette y golpeo un costado de su nariz. "Además, no creo que este buscando un hogar, solo le gustan…. las caricias."

"¿Y a qué gato no le gustan?" Dijo Alya.

"Ha venido varias ocasiones."

"¿Así que, buscas formas de entretenerlo cuando te visita?"

Marinette se rió. "Podría decirse."

Adrien levantó una ceja e intentó pretender que estaba más absortó en su libro de lo que estaba realmente.

"¡Es adorable!" dijo Alya. "Puedes hacer uno de esos fácilmente."

"No puedo." Se lamentó Marinette con una melancólica mirada. "Es alérgico a las plumas."

Su sorprendida mirada se volvió un seño fruncido. ¿Su alergia se mencionaba en el Ladyblog? Tendría que revisar.

"Podrías usar borlas de lana en vez de plumas."

"Entonces se adueñaría de mis suministros de tejido." Dijo Marinette. "Debo mantener algunas reglas."

Alya rio. "Gatito malo. Mi primo construye los juguetes de su gato con pedazos de papel arrugado y cuerdas."

Adrien desdeñó la falta de sofisticación en un juguete de esa manera y dio vuelta a la página que no había leído.

"¿Oh, tienes un gato?" Preguntó Rose echando un vistazo a la pantalla de la Tablet de Marinette. Ella y Juleka detuvieron el paso y se unieron a la conversación.

"Marinette adoptó un callejero," dijo Alya, recargándose en el asiento para mirar al par.

"Alguien como tú atrae callejeros," la menospreció Chloé mientras pasaba por ahí. Sabrina, sosteniendo un paragüas, tuiteó detrás de ella y la siguió mientras Chloé tronaba los dedos y señalaba la lluvia.

"Él se instaló en mi habitación." Comenzó Marinette con molestia, pero su voz se suavizó al final de la oración.

"¿Qué tipo es?" preguntó Juleka.

"Negro," respondió Marinette. "Un gato callejero."

"Genial."

"Oh, amo los gatos negros," suspiró Rose.

"Tiene los ojos más hermosos," susurró Marinette y Adrien sintió su corazón saltar en respuesta. "Verde brillante."

"Los negros los tienen," asintió Rose. "Es el pelaje lo que los hace sobresalir."

Juleka murmuró, "Asegúrate de castrarlo. No lo quieres marcando su territorio."

Adrien se ahogó, horrorizado. Marinette tragó con esfuerzo.***

"Un ratón de juguete y juguetes con premio son los mejores para mantener a los gatos ocupados," continuo Rose. "Y hierba para gatos. Son imprescindibles."

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron y resistió la urgencia de voltear su cabeza y mirar al grupo. Se dobló y pretendió buscas algo en su mochilas para poder susurrar, "¿Oye Plagg, la hierba gatera funciona en nosotros?"

Acurrucado en una esquina de la bolsa, Plagg le miró sereno. "¿Es hierba con sabor a queso?"

Adrien rodó los ojos. "No eres de ayuda."

"Deberías conseguirme un poco. Podemos averiguarlo."

Adrien no creyó ni por un momento que Plagg no supiera si lo afectaba.

"¿Sabes de los besos de gato?" preguntó Juleka.

Ahora tuvo que echar un vistazo para observar la reacción de Marinette. El sonrojo en su rostro le dijo todo. Un profundo anhelo nació en el pecho de Adrien.

"Oh, es tan adorable cuando hacen eso," dijo Alya y parpadeo lentamente hacia Marinette.

Riendo, Marinette le devolvió el gesto, luego, bajando la Tablet a su regazo, abrazó a su mejor amiga.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Juleka y descansó sus antebrazos hacia atrás en la banca.

"No lo sé," dijo Marinette.

"Necesita un nombre," dijo Alya.

"Él solo se quedará hasta encuentrar un mejor lugar donde quedarse. No debería encariñarme demasiado."

Sorprendido, Adrien giró su cabeza hacia el grupo. Su voz sonaba triste.

"No seas tonta," dijo Alya. "Serías una dueña perfecta. Le darías premios y frotarías su barriga. ¡Te adorará!"

Adorar. Una palabra interesante y con la que Adrien estaba de acuerdo. Era una lástima que ella no pudiera pronunciar ni dos palabras cerca de él y deseó, no por primera vez, poder permanecer como Chat Noir para siempre. Ella se sentía cómoda con Chat Noir. Sus ojos volvieron al grupo nuevamente. Más que cómoda.

Quería besarla de nuevo. Su menté tambaleó de solo pensarlo. ¿Era esto una obsesión? ¿Algún anhelo reprimido que había encontrado una salida a través de Marinette? O algo más profundo y maduro.

Pero más que nada, él deseaba saber lo que ella quería. Ella lo había iniciado, pero ¿se arrepentía ahora? Debió ser difícil para ella, estar cerca de alguien por tanto tiempo, tal vez se vio atrapada en el momento. ¿Lo había echado para poner en orden sus pensamientos? ¿Para poder encontrar la forma de rechazarlo gentilmente?

Excepto que, buscaba juguetes para gatos. ¿Su presencia no era molesta sino tal vez… anticipada?

Echando un vistazo a su bolso, Adrien decidió alimentar a Plagg hasta que estuviera tan lleno de queso que su transformación durara suficiente para tener una conversación significativa con Marinette. Conversación y tal vez, si ella estaba dispuesta, más besos.

"Hola amigo," saludó Nino, apretando el hombro de Adrien. Rodeó el respaldo del asiento y se dejó caer a su lado. "¿Estás leyendo o mirando a las chicas?"

Cerrando su libro, lo metió en su maleta. "Un poco de ambos."

Nino volteó su cabeza. "¿De qué se están riendo?"

"Marinette adoptó un callejero." Y el callejero quería ser adoptado.

Nino rió. "Genial."

Sonriendo. Adrien se dispuso a hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por el ruido de su teléfono. Alcanzándolo, suspiró ante el mensaje.

"¿Ya es hora?" cuestionó Nino, decepcionado.

Adrien tomó su bolsa y se puso de pie, ofreciendo su puño a Nino para chocar. "El deber llama."

Deber. ¿Qué pasaba con su deber respecto a Ladybug? ¿Qué había de su amor por ella? ¿Podría hacerlo a un lado?

Sin importar que, debía hablar con Marinette primero.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso. Miraba por la ventana sin ver nada. En casa, subió las escaleras a su cuarto, aún bajo la niebla de la duda y la indecisión.

Nathalie entró al vestíbulo cuando él llegó a lo alto de la escalera. "Tu padre quiere que te recuerde que hay una sesión de fotos mañana al amanecer."

Adrien se detuvo. Sacando su teléfono, revisó sus citas. "No hay nada en mi agenda."

"Los cambios fueron hechos temprano esta mañana."

Adrien arrugó la frente. "No me lo dijo. Tengo escuela."

"Debería terminar antes del colegio."

Él la miró. "¿Debería?"

Impasiva, Nathalie dijo, "Quiere que duermas temprano hoy."

"Seguro." Profundamente decepcionado le dio la espalda.

Y escapó de la casa minutos después. Sería un hijo obediente y haría lo que le dijeron, pero hasta que el cielo se oscureciera esta noche, le pertenecía a Marinette.

* * *

Notas de Kaoru:

NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN

** a tanlged heap – Literalmente "Pila enmarañada", adaptado para la traducción.

*** a strangled , gurgling sound. – "Hiso un sonido de gluglú estrangulado." O_o! Como verán, también fue adaptado para la traducción.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Por favor apoyen a su autora para que nos siga compartiendo más de su hermoso trabajo!

Gracias por leer! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Marinette no estaba en casa.

Agachándose en el alfeizar de la ventana, Chat Noir giraba un clavel rojo entre sus dedos. Su ventana estaba seductoramente abierta, tal vez había salido un momento. O estaba abajo en la panadería. Aún estaba lloviznando; seguramente no habría salido en la lluvia.

La indecisión lo hizo cauteloso. Se sentó en el alfeizar con la espalda en el marco, mientras dejaba una pierna colgando. Podría dejarle una nota. Dejar el clavel donde ella lo viera y volver después de patrullar. No tenía sentido esperarla cuando no tenía ni idea de cuando volvería.

Alejándose de la ventana, se acercó al escritorio. Tenía bastante papeles dispersos, muchos de ellos con bocetos de varias piezas de ropa. Buscando entre ellos, estaba seguro que encontraría alguno en blanco que pudiera usar. Al encontrar un pedazo en blanco, comenzó a hurgar por una pluma.

"¿Por qué estamos acosando a esta pobre chica?"

Chat Noir volteo la cabeza con sorpresa. Luego escondió su mano detrás de su espalda y metió el tallo de la flor en su cinturón para que no la viera. Ladybug se colgó boca abajo de la ventana, echando un vistazo en la habitación de Marinette. "¡Mi Lady!" dijo de golpe y se apresuró a la ventana.

Tomando la mano que le ofrecía, Ladybug descendió y giró hasta que sus pies estuvieron en el marco. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"Pasaba por aquí y pensé en hacer una visita."

Ladybug descansó una mano en su cadera. "A la mayoría de la gente no le gustaría que alguien husmeara entre sus cosas cuando no están en casa."

"No estaba husmeando." Avergonzado, Chat Noir señaló su nota. "Estaba…"

"Ya veo." Sus dedos tamborilearon en su cadera. "Entonces, apresúrate. Aunque seas muy galante, no te dejaré aquí sin supervisión."

Chat Noir rebuscó la pluma. "¿A mi Lady no le importa?" preguntó mientras escribía una disculpa a Marinette y prometía verla más tarde. Podía sentir la mirada de Ladybug sobre él, pero mantuvo su espalda oculta de ella.

"¿Marinette es linda, verdad?"

Recordando el día, replicó, "Marinette es adorable. ¿Crees que soy galante?"

Casi pudo sentirla rodar sus ojos. "No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. ¿Crees que Marinette es adorable?"

Él hecho un vistazo para mirar su reacción. "Absolutamente. Es buena, considerada y valiente y hace una galletas deliciosas."

Ladybug sonrió. "Pues vive sobre la mejor panadería en París."

Las pisadas de abajo hicieron que tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir entraran en pánico. Si era Marinette, esperaba que no le importarán los dos superhéroes pasando el rato en su habitación, pero si no era ella…

Ladybug se abalanzó y lo jaló escaleras arriba hacia la cama de Marinette. "Por el techo*, ¡vamos!"

Tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible, soltó la flor sobre la cama de Marinette mientras salía, pies por delante, a través de la puerta trampa en el techo. Mientras escapaba alcanzó a ver la puerta del ático en el piso de la habitación abrirse. "¡Marinette!" llamó Alya. "¡Te traje regalos para gatos!"

Aterrizando en la terraza de Marinette, Chat Noir volteó para ayudar a Ladybug. Tomando su mano para jalarla a través de la trampilla, extendió su bastón lanzándolos hacia arriba, al techo del siguiente edificio. El par corrió sobre los tejados alejándose de la panadería.

"Regalos para gatos," Murmuró Ladybug en voz baja.

"Eso estuvo cerca."

Incrementando su velocidad, Ladybug aceleró en la siguiente brecha entre edificios. "¿Los regalos no serán para ti, o sí, gatito?"

El calor subió a su rostro mientras corría a su lado. "No lo sé."

Lo miró de forma perspicaz, luego saltó sobre otra brecha. "Tenías una flor metida en tu cinturón."

Atrapado, no alcanzó el escalón en su saltó y cayo por el borde. Antes de poder recuperarse, el yo-yo de Ladybug bajo y se enredó en su cintura.

"¿Estás bien gatito?" Le preguntó mientras lo jalaba de vuelta a la azotea.

"Gracias por el rescate, mi Lady, la lluvia vuelve las cosas resbalosas," Murmuró sin darle mucha importancia.

"Ya veo."

"¿Nos vemos en Notre Dame?"

"¡Apuesto a que logro terminar mi patrullaje más rápido que tú!"

Sin escuchar el entusiasmo en su voz, Chat Noir asintió e inclinó dos dedos saludándola. "Muy bien."

Con una mirada inquisitiva, Ladybug se marchó a un ritmo más tranquilo.

El patrullaje fue sin incidentes. La lluvia disuadía a los criminales y akumas por igual. Deteniéndose sobre la catedral de Notre Dame, Chat Noir se sentó junto a una gárgola y copió su posición mientras ponía sus ojos sobre París.

Un yo-yo se enredó en el cuello de la gárgola, y Ladybug aterrizó a su lado. "Ganaste."

"Una clara falta de acción hoy," dijo.

"Ladronzuelos y rufianes," comentó ella y acarició con sus dedos la cabeza de la gárgola. El agua escurría de sus coletas y corría hacia sus hombros. "Nadie en su sano juicio estaría afuera mucho tiempo hoy."

Chat Noir limpió el agua de su cara y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado para sacudir el exceso. "Supongo que no estamos en nuestro juicio."

"Así es la vida de un héroe. Preferiría un chocolate caliente y un buen libro en la cama."

Él asintió, preguntándose si Marinette estaría ya en casa. "Eso suena bien."

La atención de Ladybug parecía estar más en él que en Parías. "Muy bien, ¿qué pasa?"

Chat Noir levantó su cabeza. "¿Huh?"

"Esa fue una peerr-fecta oportunidad y la perdiste. Y no has hecho ni una sola broma en toda la tarde."

No podía ni recordar lo que ella había dicho, "Es una gata-astrofe."

"Buen intento, pésimo, y no te saca de esta."

Chat Noir no dijo nada.

Ella se inclinó, descansando los codos en la cabeza de la gárgola y puso su quijada en sus manos. "¿Chat?"

"¿Alguna vez has sentido como si usaras una máscara en ambas vidas? ¿Cómo si nadie te conociera reamente?"

Ella lo consideró. "No."

"¿Eres diferente a tu yo verdadero?"

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "¿Tú lo eres?"

"No creo que nadie me conozca realmente. Ni siquiera yo." Sacudió su cabeza. "¿De qué estoy hablando? Nosotros no hacemos esto."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Hablar."

Ladubyg se rió. Alcanzándolo, le rascó detrás de las orejas. "Gatito tonto, sí hablamos."

El efecto fue instantáneo. Los ojos de Chat Noir se cerraron y el se inclinó contra su mano. Se dejó caer de costado contra la gárgola con sus brazos por encima. Su barbilla golpeo la cabeza de piedra y presionó su pecho contra el costado de la gárgola.

Una mano en cada oreja y era un esclavo de la sensación. Un ronroneo retumbó en su pecho, acrecentándose. Él pegó la parte superior de su cabeza contra la barbilla de ella. Ella enterró los dedos en su cabello y el ángulo de sus manos atrajo su cabeza, permitiéndole tallar su mejilla contra la de ella. Reprimiendo una risita, ella movió una mano por debajo de su mentón y acarició su cuello, arriba y abajo, con dos dedos.

Era buena. En cualquier minuto, estaría listo para acomodarse sobre su regazo. Marinette ciertamente sabía como trabajar sus puntos.

Marinette.

Chat Noir se arrojó hacia atrás y cayó contra el toldo. Sobre su espalda, se arrastro alejándose. Con los ojos bien abiertos, el corazón en la garganta y luego de vuelta al fondo de su estomago, la cabeza de Chat Noir se tambaleó.

Perpleja, Ladybug se asomó por encima de la gárgola. "¿Chat?"

"Yo – yo – me tengo que ir," soltó y luego salió corriendo.

Despegando en cuatro patas, se deslizó por los toldos de Notre Dame hasta que pudo ponerse de pie. Huyó a través de los edificios de Paris sin propósito o dirección, usando todas las habilidades que Plagg le había concedido. Salió corriendo, rebotando y saltando hasta que sobrepasó su resistencia usual. Colapsando finalmente contra una chimenea de ladrillos, miró al cielo gris y tragó aire.

Su anillo comenzó a sonar y liberó su trasformación, sosteniendo sus manos debajo del cansado Plagg.

"¿Tenías que hacerlo?" se quejó, cayendo sobre las manos de Adrien dramáticamente. "¡Tengo dolor de barriga!"

El agua escurría por la cara de Adrien. "Lo lamento."

"Pensé que iríamos a ver a Marinette, no a patrullar."

"Lo siento."

"Así que, Ladybug da caricias, ¿huh?"

Adrien metió la mano en su camisa y sacó su pedazo de queso para emergencias. Desenvolviéndolo, lo extendió hacia su kwami.

Plagg voló rápidamente para atrapar el queso. "No te vez muy feliz al respecto."

"No lo estoy."

"Puedes obtener caricias de dos personas a la vez, ¿sabes?" Tímido Plagg palmeó su queso para ilustrar.

"Solo come."

"Plagg mordisqueo una esquina, más lento de los usual. "¿Nos transformaremos de nuevo?

Adrien suspiró y descansó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. "Necesito ver a Marinette."

"¡Oh bien! Quiero agradecerle por el pan de queso."

Adrien estudió a su pequeño amigo. "Ella debe ser muy especial si estás dispuesto a dejar que te vea."

La sonrisa de Plagg estaba llena de secretos. "Su pan de queso ciertamente lo es."

"Si te apresuras, le pediré más."

Plagg arrojó el queso en el aire y se lo tragó. "¡Yum!"

Como la mayoría de las ocasiones en que llegaba a su casa, Marrinette estaba sentada en el diván con un block de notas en su regazo. Él la miró desde la ventana mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. ¿Había salido?

En silencio, se agazapó en el borde de su ventana abierta y la miró. Emocionado y nervioso, no sabía como se sentía. No sabía que decir o que debería decirle. Su padre no le enseñó a coquetear con chicas y Nino no era el mejor ejemplo.

Mirarla re-hacer sus coletas era relajante. Era una experta y su cabello caía en su lugar como si fuera su posición natural. Una vez hubo terminado, retomó su block.

Tal vez no deseaba ser interrumpida, pero no podía solo sentarse ahí observándola. Eso era raro. Tenía que anunciarse o irse. Suspiró y se cubrió la mitad de la cara con su mano.

Había un punto rojo en la pared.

Chat Noir se crispó. Su atención cautivada por el punto. Nada más existía, solo él y el punto.

El punto se movió. Chat Noir se estremeció. Saltaba de la pared hacia el piso, donde dibujaba círculos perezosamente.

El punto. ¡Mío!

Enroscando la cola, dio un salto, intentando hacer frente al punto con sus cuatro patas. Intentó atraparlo, pero se movió, bailando a través del piso y oscilando fuera de su alcance.

Aterrizar donde había estado el punto era fácil, pero era muy veloz para él, esquivándolo momentos antes de descender. Se escabullía alrededor del piso persiguiendo el punto rojo. Brazos y piernas no querían trabajar en conjunto, puesto que cada uno parecía querer atrapar el punto primero. Se golpeaba contra el piso, estrellándose con la pared o sillas mientras perseguía el alusivo punto.

Arriba en la pared, a través del suelo, bajo el escritorio, cazando una alfombra que salió de la nada cuando él saltó encima y lo dejo deslizándose por el piso.

Maullando, se escurrió en cuatro patas, saltando sobre el punto que permanecía cerca de la base del diván. Levantando sus manos, miró al espacio vació en el suelo. "¿Pero qué…? Ya lo tenía."

Una mano bajo del diván para acariciar su oreja. "Que gatito tan tonto."

Él parpadeó viendo a Marinette. "Oh." Quedándose donde estaba en el piso, colocó sus manos sobre el diván a los pies de ella en un fallido intento de parecer simpático. "Hola."

Ella se rió. "Hola."

"¿Apuntador láser?"

Marinette le extendió un pequeño dispositivo cilíndrico. "No parecía que fueras a entrar."

Él se rió. "Astuta."

"Pensé que lo apreciarás más que un ratón de goma o una borla de lana."

"¿Tienes un ratón de goma?" preguntó animado.

Ella le picó la nariz. "Alya dejó un montón de juguetes. Podemos revisarlos más tarde, si quieres."

ÉL pretendió no saber por qué. "¿Por qué dejó juguetes Alya?"

"Yo… pude haber mencionado que un gato callejero andaba por aquí."

Él sonrió. "¿Vas a doptarme? ¿También frotarás mi barriga?"

Un tono rosa se extendió por sus mejillas y ella rompió el contacto visual. "¿Paris está seguro?"

"Paris está inundado. Cualquier persona respetable estaría resguardada en casa." Acercándose, retorció sus coletas. "¿Saliste?"

"Tenía una entrega," le explicó. "No esperaba que vinieras tan temprano. Gracias por la flor."

Alcanzándola, ahuecó una mano alrededor de su tobillo. "Necesitamos hablar."

Ella colocó su boceto de lado para descansar sus manos sobre sus piernas. "¿Sobre qué?"

Él acarició su tobillo con su pulgar y fijo sus ojos en el esmalte rosa de sus dedos. "Yo… mmm… Ladybug acarició mis orejas hoy."

Marinette frunció el seño confundida. "¿No era eso lo que querías?"

El sacudió su cabeza. "No estuvo bien."

"Es solo una caricia en la orej–"

"Para mí significa algo."

Ella parpadeó. "¿En serio?"

El ladeo la cabeza. "¿Crees que ando por ahí dejando que chicas bonitas me acaricien?"

El desconcierto se veía lindo en ella. "Pero –"

Él le sonrió. "Princesa, la mitad de las veces que acaricias mis orejas termino encima de ti. Es bastante intimo. No hago eso con nadie más."

Un sonrojo llenó sus mejillas. "Oh… yo pensé…"

"Nadie más lo sabe. No podía dejarla acariciarme sin saber cómo están las cosas contigo."

"Es ella a quién has estado esperando."

"Te besé a ti."

Marinette sacudió la cabeza. "Yo te bese a ti, tú solo me seguiste la corriente."

"Pude haberlo detenido de haber querido. No quise."

Ella mostró dolor en su sonrisa. "No tiene que significar nada si–"

"Yo no soy así."

Marinette estiró sus manos y paso sus dedos por su cara. "Un chico guapo como tu, debe tener muchas admiradoras**. Incluyendo a Ladybug."

Volteando la cabeza, él besó sus dedos. "Tú eres quién me interesa."

Su boca se abrió y palideció. "¿Yo? ¿yo y no Ladybug?" Su pecho apenas se movió y, aún así, sonó como si se quedará sin aliento. Su adorable imagen sorprendida dejó huella en su corazón.

Estaba más que feliz reafirmándoselo. Se levanto del suelo para sentarse en el diván frente a ella y la mano en su tobillo se deslizó hasta su rodilla. "Ladybug y yo somos compañeros. Amigos. Pero ella ha sido clara que no está interesada en mi. No puedo esperarla para siempre. Yo… yo te adoro, Marinette. Eres adorable y dulce y me gustaría conocerte mejor." Dejó que su voz se tornara profunda y ronca. "He estado pensando en ti todo el día. Invades mi pensamientos tan rápido que lo eclipsas todo. Quisiera besarte de nuevo."

Marinette se había cubierto la boca con la mano mientras él hablaba. Parpadeando con rapidez, observó la angustia bailar a través de su cara.

Tragó. "Te arrepientes, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres esperar por tu príncipe?"

Su mano cayó. "Chat, no es– no me arrepiento en absoluto pero… ¿cómo funcionaría?" pregunto ella. "No podemos salir. No podemos pasear de la mano por la calle. ¿Estarías feliz besándome en secreto?"

No pudo responder a eso. "¿Y tú?"

"No puedo poner en peligro a mi familia."

Consternado, soltó. "Yo nunca-"

"Tu no lo harías, ¿pero y tus enemigos? ¿La prensa? Tus admiradoras. Estarían sobre mí."

Chat Noir se rindió. "Si." A ella no le gustaba su alter ego así que, no había sentido en sugerirlo. Tampoco estaba seguro si tenía permitido decirle a la gente quién era realmente. Poniendo los pies en el suelo, le dio la espalda.

Marinette se arrastró hacia adelante, hasta quedar arrodillada detrás de él y enterró su mano en su cabello para rascarlo, incitándolo a recargarse sobre su hombro. "No quiero lastimarte," murmuró.

Sus ojos brillaron. "Lo sé."

Amasando un punto detrás de su oreja izquierda, lo olfateo de la derecha. "Y sé que no quieres lastimarme."

Sus ojos se cerraban, y él se resistía a la necesidad de ronronear. "Nunca."

Frotó su mejilla contra la de él, haciéndolo cuestionarse si ella era también parte gato. "No puedo imaginar como esto sería más que un pequeño secreto lleno de culpa.***"

"Eso no sería justo para ninguno de los dos."

Sus dedos trabajaron en sus orejas, tanto reales como las del traje. "No."

Esta necesidad sacaba lo mejor de él. Con un sonoro ronroneo se relajo contra ella. "Me tienes en desventaja."

Su voz se tornó pastosa. "¿Quieres que me detenga?".

Él volteó su cabeza hacia ella y dejo que sus labios vagaran cerca en una invitación. "¿Tu quieres?"

Sus voces decían que no, pero ninguno de los dos se movió para apartarse. La razón decía no, y en sus corazones resonaba un sí. De alguna manera, entre caricias en las orejas y mirandas vidriosas, llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo. Dolería al final pero se arrojó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él alcanzó su espalda y aferró su cuello para poder girar su cabeza y tomar sus labios en los suyos. La velocidad con la que se derritió entre sus brazos sugería que ella había estado esperándolo. Sin liberar su boca, se puso de pie y giró para poder rodearla con ambos brazos. Uno en el cuello, el otro en su cintura, se arrastro sobre ella coaccionándola a acostarse.

Sabía como hacerlo ronronear. Una caricia tras otra. Con la sensación extra de sus labios, resonaba como motor sin pausa. A cambio, ella zumbaba contra él, su corazón revoloteando como alas de una catarina****.

La punta de su lengua se unió tentativamente al juego y él respondió tomando su labio entre sus dientes. Marinette deslizó sus uñas por su costado hasta aferrarse a sus hombros.

Siempre inoportuno, Plagg estaba exhausto y el anillo comenzó a sonar.

Marinette se contuvo. Chat Noir no podía. "Quisiera besarte como mi verdadero yo."

Un suave gemido. "Chat, no deberíamos-"

"La venda. Por favor, solo un poco más."

Ella mordió su labio inferior y él la beso para convencerla. Un pequeño jadeo y ella deslizó sus manos sobre su cabeza para buscar bajo los cojines. La visión de sus brazos sobre su cabeza hizo a su corazón dar vueltas. Tomó la oportunidad: acarició con sus manos sus antebrazos y mordisqueo su cuello.

Entre risas, Marinette llevó su hombro hasta su cuello y pronunció su nombre. Recuperando una tira de tela descartada entre las almohadas la noche anterior, Marinette la puso contra sus ojos.

Mientras elevaba su cabeza para amarrar la venda, él beso sus labios. "Hay algo sexy en todo esto."

Ella sonrió. "No te ilusiones. Esto es solo para detener la tentación."

"Excepto que te vuelve más tentadora."

Mientras Plagg huía, el ronroneo ceso y Marinette lo lamento con un sonido. Adrien estaba de acuerdo con ella, quería continuar mostrándole su adoración a través del ronroneo. Aún podía sentirlo dentro, silenciado y distante. ¿Cuanto le tomaría conseguir ese ronroneo siendo el mismo? Se esforzó por averiguarlo.

Adrien sintió al pequeño kwami volar en su espalda y quejarse por ser ignorado. Subiendo por el hombro de Adrien, Plagg recurrió a Marinette.

"Pan de queso," susurró Marinette entre besos y apuntó su mano hacia el escritorio.

"¡Marinette, eres una joya!"

Parecía injusto besarla como él mismo cuando sabía que él no era quien le gustaba, pero estaba mucho más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional. Quería saborear, mordisquear y chupar. Acariciar y calmarse y ser tan honesto con ella como le fuera posible. Quería dejar que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo en lugar de quedarse quieto y dejarla a ella explorarlo.

Podía escuchar susurros. ¿Por qué le hablaba Plagg al pan?

Se perdió en ella. La olfateo y permitió que su aroma se colara hasta las profundidades de su ser. Su cabeza abrumada por las sensaciones.

Una campana sonó en el piso de abajo, entonces, "¡Marinette¡ ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?"

Marinette suspiró y se separó. "¡Es mi mamá!"

Adrien saltó, alejándose al fondo de la habitación. "Yo–"

Marinette se sentó, sosteniendo la venda en sus ojos cuando hizo señas hacia la ventana. "Ve."

Mientras Adrien corrió al escritorio para agarrar a Plagg, le pareció ver un destello rojo. Demasiado rápido y su mente ya estaba en otro lugar saliendo por la ventana.

"¡Ten cuidado!" le advirtió Plagg y se aferró al hombro de Adrien. "¡Esta resbaloso y mojado!"

"Lo tengo," dijo Adrien y descendió por la pared hacia la calle. "Fácil."

Encorvando los hombros para protegerse de la lluvia, Adrien se puso en marcha con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

Notas de Kaoru:

Por fin! Capitulo 3! EDITADO!

¡Gracias a Litmus-girl por hacerme notar un error-sote!

NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN:

* Trap door – puerta trampa de techo en este caso

** girls fawning over you – chicas adulándote.

*** guilty Little secret – pequeño secreto culposo.

**** insect wings – alas de insecto. Pero hay que agregarle sabor a la traducción.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios a la autora y gracias por leer! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

"¡ACHOO!"

Adrien frotó su nariz con su pañuelo y trató de permanecer quieto para detener las vueltas que daba su cabeza. Su garganta se sentía rasposa, como si se hubiera tragado un erizo y sus ojos le picaban. Había un cosquilleo en su pecho, advirtiendo un ataque de tos. "Lo lamento mucho, en verdad creo que–"

"¡Son estas flores!" Se quejó el fotógrafo, Pierre. "¡Debe ser el polen! ¿Dónde está la florista?"

Un error sencillo; la habitación estaba cubierta de todas clases de flora. Era necesario, pues él posaba para un poster de Au nom de la Rose y Pierre sabía que Adrien era alérgico a las plumas. "No son las flores," protestó Adrien y dejando caer sus hombros. "Me sorprendió la lluvia ayer y–"

"¡LINNEA!" bramó Pierre.

La pequeña mujer entro corriendo. "¿Si?"

"Las flores lo están haciendo estornudar. Soluciónalo."

Adrien trató de intervenir. "No son las flores–" Pausando, trató de resistir el cosquilleo en su nariz y falló.

"¿Lo vez?" Fanfarroneo Pierre y sacudió sus manos hacia Linnea. "El podre Adrien está tan enfermo de su peste. Debías asegurarte de congelarlas anoche para que él no estuviera expuesto al polen."

"Pero lo hice," insistió Linnea. "No han estado fuera de la nevera por mucho tiempo. Y también fueron rociadas, congeladas y des-polinizadas. Fueron preparadas de manera que, las que poseen más polen se coloquen al fondo, lejos de–"

Pierre sacudió las manos, haciendo una rabieta. Adrien odiaba cuando Pierre cambiaba a modo diva. "¡No quiero tus excusas!"

Adrien se puso de pie y cuidadosamente se alejó de la abundancia de coloridas flores. "¡Pierre! Esta bien. Estoy enfermo, eso es todo."

"¡Claro!" dijo Pierre. "¡Yo también estoy enfermo! ¡Enfermo de la ineptitud de mi personal!"

Linnea sacudió su cabeza. "¡No es mi culpa! Hice todo lo posible para asegurar que las flores estuvieran perfectas para la sesión de fotos-. Si tan solo me escuchara–.

"¡Esto es el colmo, Linnea! Estas despedida. ¡Largo!"

Adrien quedó boquiabierto mientras Linnea rompía en llanto y salía de la sala. "¡Pierre! Eso no fue profesional. Estoy enfermo y no fue su culpa."

"¡De nuevo!" anunció Pierre, aún ignorando a Adrien mientras movía sus brazos. "¡Estoy perdiendo el romance!"

Molesto, Adrien decidió que no iba a soportar a Pierre hoy y comenzó una rabieta*. "No posaré. Me voy"

Atónito, Pierre giró. "¡Adrien!"

"¡Estoy enfermo!" increpó Adrien "No soy alérgico a las flores y tú despediste a Linnea basado en una rabieta." Desafiando a Chlóe, le dio la espalda, "Mi padre no estará complacido." Con ninguno de ellos.

Alcanzando su mochila, Adrién echó la correa sobre su hombro y buscó dentro su teléfono. Las protestas de Pierre cayeron en oídos sordos y la palma de la mano de Adrien mientras salía del área. Marcando el número de su padre, Adrien esperó.

Buzón de mensajes, como siempre. El hombre era inaccesible, incluso tan temprano en la mañana. Suspirando, Adrien esperó por el timbre antes de decir, "Estoy enfermo. Debí haber contraido una bacteria o algo debido a la lluvia, pero Pierre culpó a las flores de mi resfriado y despidió a la florista sin causa aparente. Estoy retirándome en protesta porque es mi culpa. Lo lamento, sé que esta sesión era importante pero no era lo correcto y–"

Un grito y Adrien cerró sus ojos. "Por supuesto," murmuró y terminó la llamada.

"¡Yo soy Tiger Lily y devolveré la belleza natural al mundo!"

Adrien no necesitaba ver el akuma para sentir aumentar su presencia. Sin duda alguna era Linnea, atrapada en un momento de emoción y corrompida para servir. Especialmente con el nombre de Tiger Lily. Brillante y anaranjada con manchas negras, y un gran sobrero de pétalos y hojas sobre su cabeza, mandaba a las enredaderas que atacarán todo a su alrededor.

El equipo y los modelos huían. Pierre ya estaba atado, sostenido sobre el suelo enredado por una enredadera de Glicina venenosa.

Buscando alrededor un lugar donde esconderse, le dio un golpe a su bolsa. "Plagg, nos necesitan."

Plagg sacó su cabeza. "Es muy temprano."

Los ojos de Adrien aterrizaron en la oficina de Pierre. "El mal no espera."

"Adrien, estás enfermo," dijo Plagg mientras Adrien corría. "No desaparecerá con el Miraculous. Nos cansaremos rápido."

"Lo sé. Estaré bien."

"Espera a Ladybug."

Otro grito y Adrien se lanzó dentro de la oficina y se ocultó detrás del escritorio. "No puedo."

Plagg flotó hasta estar al nivel del rostro de Adrien. "Prométeme que la llamarás al instante de haberte transformado."

"Absolutamente. ¡Plagg, Garras Fuera!"**

La transformación fluyó a través de él, encendiendo su cuerpo y moldeándolo en _algo más_ , algo mejor que el original. Fuerza, agilidad, energía de sobra, y una librería literal de bromas.

Tomando su bastón, presionó el comunicador de doble vía que tenía con Ladybug y esperó. Incluso si no estaba transformada, la señal sería transmitida a través de su compañero miraculous. Mientras esperaba su respuesta, fue a investigar.

Arrastrándose fuera del estudio, fue sorprendido por la transformación. Había flores de brillantes colores por todos lados, creciendo sobre las paredes, en las grietas de los ladrillos o a través de las losetas rotas del piso. Enredaderas moradas brillantes de Glicinas, árboles de cerezo rosa pastel, petunias y lilas, tulipanes y rosas y muchos mas que Chat Noir no podía nombrar. Mientras observaba, las flores rompían el gran ventanal del estudio y se esparcían más allá, hacía los adoquines de la calle.

Cuando localizó un pequeño arbusto con campanas de delicadas flores blancas, estuvo agradecido por su constipada nariz.

"Es temprano."

Sonriendo, se escondió detrás de un matorral. "Díselo al akuma." Levantando el bastón en el aire, le dejó vislumbrar con lo que él estaba lidiando.

"¡Oh, es hermoso!" susurró ella, luego su voz se volvió inexpresiva. "Pero espero que no me llamarás tan temprano para darme flores."

"¿Huh?" preguntó él, luego revisó hacia dónde estaba apuntando su bastón. "No. _Ella._ No las flores." Bajo el bastón para que pudiera verla.

Podía ver el fondo detrás de Ladybug borroso y su cabello moverse mientras corría. "Muy bien, tengo tu localización, estoy en camino."

Sonriente, Chat Noir respondió, "Entonces podremos llegar a la raíz del problema. Date prisa, no hay suficiente _espora***_ para todas."

Una queja de su doncella. "¿En serio?"

"Aww, y yo que pensé que uno estaba _Alamo_ -da***."

Una mano cubrió su rostro. "Son flores, no árboles."

"Bueno, Llanten*** lo esperabas."

"¿Quieres parar?" se quejó.

Los chistes fluían hoy. "Comprendo tu Hinojo."

"Bastaaaaaa."

Él estornudó, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Preocupación cubrió la frustración. "¿También eres alérgico a las flores.?"

Él inhalo y deseó que su pañuelo no hubiera cambiado con el traje. "Un resfriado."

"Pobre gatito, tienes tanta mala suerte."

Una rama se enredó en el tobillo de Chat Noir y lo levantó en aire. Él soltó su bastón.

"Me pareció escuchar estornudar a un lindo gatito," susurró Tiger Lily "pobre pequeño retoño."

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, el sonrió burlonamente. "Esa broma fue pobre." Usando los músculos de su estomago, se izó hasta alcanzar sus pies y cortó la enredadera con sus garras. Una vez libre, dio una vuelta en el aire antes de aterrizar, recogió su bastón, y saltó hacia una de las ventanas rotas. "Continuemos afuera. Se está congestionando aquí."

Sabía que había un jardín cerca del estudio de Pierre y, por la temprana hora, estaría abandonado. Suficiente espacio para que Tiger Lily hiciera crecer sus plantas, y para que él la detuviera hasta que llegara Ladybug.

Tiger Lily no caminó mucho, pues era cargada por su río de frondosas enredaderas mientras la levantaban hacia la ventana para seguirlo. Precipitándose hacia la calle, Chat Noir se encontró evadiendo plantas de hierba gatera que crecían rápidamente a través del pavimento.

"Tengo un resfriado, madam. Esas plantas no funcionan."

"¡Tal vez algunas flores silvestres lo conseguirían!" anunció Tiger Lily cuando salieron arbustos del suelo frente a él.

"¿No deberías beber té de eso?" preguntó Chat Noir esquivándolos. Sacando su bastón, rodó sobre uno de ellos. Levantando su bastón, golpeó la enredadera que venía precipitadamente hacia él.

Adonde quiera que volteaba, las flores bloqueaban su camino. Cada vez que trataba de atacar a Tiger Lily, tenía que eludir con rápidos movimientos las frondosas enredaderas. Una cerca floreada salió frente a él y lo encajonó. Él se detuvo de golpe y se agazapó en cuatro patas. Dando la vuelta, estudió a Tiger Lily, tratando de determinar donde se escondía el akuma. Sus ojos la localizaron. Su sombrero de pétalos, su traje – tan similar al de Ladybug–, un brazalete de plata, y–

¿Qué era ese olor exquisito? Delicioso y maravilloso. Lo hacía querer enroscarse y frotarse–

El horror derritió sus rodillas. "Oh. No."

Una sonrisa. "Oh si."

Su mano se disparó hacia su nariz presionándola con la esperanza de disminuir el olor. Hierba gatera. Por todas partes. Hermosos y pequeños arbustos con florecillas blancas o purpuras. Una implosión de color y aroma, Tiger Lily había acumulado tantas plantas como había podido dentro del pequeño espacio y de alguna manera, podía olerlas a pesar del resfriado.

Con la boca abierta para poder respirar, podía saborear el aroma en el aire. Se tapó la boca con la mano en un intento de filtrar el aire, Encorvándose hacia el suelo.

El mundo daba vueltas, dentro y fuera de foco. Respirar superficialmente no ayudaba, podía sentir la necesidad fluyendo a través de él. Unos pies cayeron frente a él y el color reveló un anaranjado profundo, no su amado rojo. No podía derrumbarse. No podía.

No ahora. ¡No ahora!

Una mano se aferró a su muñeca, alejándola de su nariz y sintió los fríos dedos contra su dedo. Su anillo. Plagg. No podía permitirlo.

Sosteniendo el aliento, puso todo lo que tenía en una ultima acción. Arrebatándole el brazalete de la muñeca, lo sostuvo con ambas manos. "¡Cataclismo!"

El brazalete se desintegró y el akuma revoloteó entre sus palmas. Tiger Lily cayó pero quedaban las flores.

Tenía que resistir. Soportar hasta que Ladybug llegara.

Suspiros entrecortados. Pequeños jadeos. Su rostro enterrado en la curva de su hombro. Un temblor entre sus manos.

Una eternidad después, frías manos presionaron sobre las suyas. "Ya puedes soltarlo, Chat."

Se desplomó. El suelo se convirtió en las manos de Marinette y se perdió en la confusión de sus caricias imaginarias. Se tumbó, frotándose sobre una roca, rodó para que cada parte de su cuerpo pudiera sentirse acariciada. Manos y pies golpeaban mariposas imaginarias en el aire mientras rodaba de lado a lado.

Éxtasis. Usando los talones, rodó frotándose sobre su espalda hasta la agitada rama de un arbusto.

Una planta. Flor de ambrosía. Apetitosa y deliciosa, si pudiera comerse esa flores y embriagarse con su aroma, podría bañarse en su divinidad por toda la eternidad. Deslizándose en el suelo sobre su vientre, el estiró su mano y–

Algo sujetaba su cola.

"Hay que sacarte de aquí, gatito."

¡Algo suave para poder frotarse! Se dobló y frotó la cabeza contra su pierna. Su mejilla, a través de sus labios y bajó hacia el otro lado, hasta que cada parte de su rostro hubiera sido acariciada. Su ronroneo vibraba a través de él hacia ella. ¡Rodillas! Oh, las rodillas eran perfectas. Golpes y choques y una combinación de intensidad y suavidad dependiendo en que él subiera o bajara. Un vientre. Oh, un vientre que podía abrazar y presionar contra su cara y–

Dedos presionaron sus hombros haciéndolo caer al suelo sobre su espalda y miró al cielo.

"Muuuuy bien… estas drogado."

Las manos se abrazaron a su pecho y jalaron, pero él no pudo encontrar su balance y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse a si mismo con el flexible cuerpo y ronronear. Con los ojos cerrados, ni si quiero intentó moverse más. Había caído muy profundo en un trance inducido por la hierba gatera.

Cuando la conciencia volvió, estaba mirando al cielo. El concreto sobre su espalda era duro e incómodo, pero no pudo encontrar energía para moverse. Volteando su cabeza, vio a Ladybug de pie a una corta distancia, dándole la espalda y acunando algo en sus manos. El gruñó y levantó un mano sin guante hacia la cabeza.

Sin guante. Sin guante y sin garras. Se tensó. Era Adrien. Ella sabía que era Adrien.

La cabeza de Ladybug se elevó, pero no se dio la vuelta. "¿Estás despierto?"

Él se quejó.

"No miré."

"Oh." Sentarse lo mareó, así que permaneció acostado.

"Plagg parece haber absorbido lo peor del coma. Debería estar bien. Tómalo con calma los próximos días. "

"Gracias." Aclaró su garganta, tratando de remover la repentina ronquera en su voz, pero no pudo. "Yo… amm… acaso yo… me parece recordar haberme frotado… hice algo que… umm…"

"Fuiste todo un caballero, si es eso lo que te preocupa."

"Yo… um…"

"¿Siempre eres tan elocuente como tu mismo?" Preguntó ella y él pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su tono.

"Ahh…"

Una suave risa lo tranquilizó. "Relájate. Solo estoy jugando. Fuiste muy cariñoso y eso esta bien. No es tu culpa. Manejaste la situación admirablemente."

"Gracias." Con lentitud, se sostuvo sobre sus hombros. "Ugh… siento como si me hubiera golpeado un camión."

"Eso sería una representación adecuada."

Él estudio su espalda. "Um… acerca de ayer y las caricias. No debí haber huido."

Ella se tensó. Giró su cabeza y se sorprendió. "Debí haber preguntado. Lamento haberte incomodado. Pensé… no importa." Cambió su peso de un pie a otro. "Plagg me explico."

Él se sonrojó y se preguntó exactamente lo que Plagg le había explicado. "Está bien. No lo sabías."

"Pero debí saberlo. Eres mi compañero. Eres un Miraculous. Debí darme cuenta que no era la única afectada por nuestra dualidad y debí estar más atenta a tus necesidades.

A él no le gustó la forma en que lo hizo sonar tan clínico. "¿Mi Lady?"

Ella suspiró. "A mi… me gusta cultivar cosas. Algunas veces es compulsivo pero no me puedo detener. Como Ladybug… busco insectos constantemente. Algunas veces me encuentro preguntándome a qué saben." Ella hiso un sonido frustrado. "Odio el frío. Me hace lenta y débil, incluso como mi verdadero yo." Ondeó su mano libre. "¡La nieve quema y vivimos en París! Navidad apesta porque todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir."

Adrien tuvo la impresión de que se estaba conteniendo cuidadosamente para no mirarlo por accidente. Por los espasmos en sus piernas preferiría estar caminando.

"Y luego están las _feromonas_ y…" se detuvo. "El punto es, te defraudé."

Saber que ella tenía problemas similares le hiso sentir menos solo. "No, te equivocas."

"Puedo hacerme cargo de mis necesidades. Pero tu…" Ella levantó la mano hasta poder mostrar a Plagg durmiendo acunado en su palma. Y acercando un dedo, le rasco la barriga.

"Estoy bien."

"Debí ser yo quien te ayudara. Somos compañeros. Es– nuestra dinámica de grupo es importante. Debemos ser capaces de actuar como uno. Siempre me ha preocupado que un cambio de papeles arruine eso y perdamos algo."

Encontrando la fuerza para sentarse, él envolvió sus brazos en sus rodillas. "O ganemos algo."

"Mientras estabas… me llamaste Marinette."

Su corazón se hizo pedazos. Se quedó quieto, con la sangre drenando de su rostro. Ella sonaba perdida y desesperada, y él no entendía por qué. Deseó poder moverse para reconfortarla. Algo pesado llenaba el espacio entre ellos. "Ladybug–"

"Si preguntas… te diré quien soy."

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron sorprendidos. Era todo lo que él había querido, conocerla en sus dos vidas.

El miedo lo golpeo. Saber quien era cambiaría las cosas, especialmente ahora. Se había embarcado en algo nuevo con Marinette y ahora Ladybug ofrecía esto. ¿Podría estar celosa? ¿Tal ves, después de meses de mantenerlo lejos, sentía remordimiento ahora que sabía había encontrado a alguien más?

No tenía sentido; ella no era así. Algo más pasaba y él no sabía que era.

 _¿Por qué ahora?_ Esa era la verdadera pregunta. ¿Por qué ofrecía esto ahora?

¿Y por qué dudaba tanto en aceptarlo?

La amaba. En verdad la amaba. Verla lastimada le dolía en el fondo, pero había elegido estar con Marinette. _Quería_ estar con Marinette.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué se sentía desgarrado?

Las palabras tomaron forma. "No."

"¿No?"

Tambaleó mientras se ponía de pie. "No. No me malentiendas, agradezco la oferta pero no es correcto. No quiero que te sientas forzada. Quiero que me lo digas cuando estés lista, no porque temas perderme." Caminando hacia ella, colocó su mano el su hombro desde atrás. "Mi Lady, siempre estaré aquí para ti cuando me necesites. Para eso están los amigos."

Su mano libre se elevó para tocar la de él. "Gracias, Chat." Desechó la melancolía sacudiendo sus hombros. Si tan solo fuera igual de fácil para él. "Estoy actuando como tonta. En verdad estoy muy feliz de que la encontraras."

Él sonrió por la sinceridad en su voz. Realmente sonaba feliz por él. "Me gusta. Y no te preocupes, mi Lady, dos _besos de novia***_ son mejor que uno.

Ella rió y acarició su mano. "Eres terrible. No cambies nunca." Sacudió su cabeza y dejó a Plagg sobre la marquesina con una ternura que apretó su corazón. "Ve a casa, Chat. Descansa."

* * *

 _Notas del Autor: Las cosas se empiezan a aclararse._

* * *

Notas de Kaoru:

Espero por sus comentarios, me ayudan a corregir esta bella historia.

Este capitulo fue adaptado para que las bromas de Chat tengan sentido.

Gracias por detenerse a leer! XD

NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN:

*Turne don the brat - no tengo idea que frase es esta. O_o!

** Claws Out – independientemente de la traducción que le hayan dado en cada país, he decidido traducir originalmente la frase del inglés.

*** "There´s no mushroom for more… I thought that one was oak-ay… - Adaptación de juegos de palabras, la primera "mushroom" se refiere a que no hay suficiente espacio y la segunda "oak" hace referencia a un árbol (específicamente un roble).

"…just dande-lion" y "saw what yew did…" también están adaptadas.

Mi favorita "Tulips are better than one." – Tulips=Tulipanes, Two=2, lips=labios. También adaptada.


End file.
